Everything turns out in the end
by colorfulauthor
Summary: Due to a prank James, Lilly, Remus, Serious, and Peter find themselves in a new ey arrive 11 years after the war to meet the children and grandchildren they haven't had yet.


**_Serious_**

Maybe sneaking time turner sand was a bad idea. Maybe putting the sand in a small bomb was a worse idea. Having the small bomb explode sending the Marauders and Lilly to Merlin knows when was an awful idea. After we landed, I opened my eyes to see a little boy no more than two years old with messy black hair. He looked up at me with huge green eyes before yelling "Daddy!" and running from the room.

"Where are we?" Lilly asked softly

"I think the more appropriate question is when are we Lilly flower," James replied. Remus put his finger to his lips to tell them to be quiet; soon we could all hear why.

"Al, your daddy, will be back soon, and you know your mummy is trying to put Lil down for her nap. What got you so worked up?" A boy a few years younger then we were walked into the room, his hair was turquoise, and he looked familiar, he was carrying the small boy. When he saw us his eyes went wide and he drew his wand moving so that his body shielded the boy.

"If any of you move I will not hesitate to use my wand, Albus go find your mum and tell her to stay upstairs." he slowly bent down to set the boy on the floor we saw him run off.

"Who are you and why are you here?" His hair turned red as he spoke.

"My name is Remus Lupin" Moony started but was quickly interrupted.

"Remus Lupin died 11 years ago trust me I would know." Prongs moved forward and opened his mouth to speak. "don't even say it James Potter died 28 years ago."

"We have traveled through time, that really is who we are." I tried to speak calmly.

"Prove it, show your animagus form."

"Lilly go stand by Remus" James spoke before shifting into prongs. He nodded his head indicating we fallow, Soon Peter and I had changed. That's when the door opened, and an older and younger version of James walked in.

"James go get your mum." the man spoke to the child before turning to us.

"Could it be them Harry?" The boy with colorful hair asked.

"Teddy lower your wand, they are truly here." The man named Harry said, " Gin it's okay you can come down. Let's all sit down and talk." We shifted back James grabbing Lilly's hand as soon as he was upright and leading the way to the couch.

"Sirus had a prank go farther than expected we're sorry to have disturbed your family," James spoke calmly. Harry laughed a little before replying.

"It's no trouble just a bit of a shock; we haven't seen any of you in a very long time."

"Some of us for over twenty years?" questioned Remus "How do you know us?"

"Well, we know you because were your family. How old are you?"

"We're seventeen" James' voice seemed stiff. "How are we family?"

" I am your son my name is Harry James Potter."

"When were you born?"

"When you were twenty so in about three years your time."

Harry started as a redheaded woman wandered into the room she had the small boy that greeted us on her hip and the other child by the hand. "This is my wife, Ginevra Molly Potter, the small one is Albus Severus Potter" he gestured to the toddler, "and this one's named James Sirus Potter."

We all sat there shocked for a moment. "If he your father who is your mother?" Remus asked.

"Mine is next to you, Lilly."

"Why on earth did you name my grandson after that man?" Harry looked shocked that Lilly was the one to ask.

"It's a long story mum, the short version is I had children named after dad and his two best friends and as Albus was a boy we felt your best friend's name would suit him better, however, your newborn granddaughter shares your name."

"you said you already had children named after your father's friends?" I could see James and Remus's brains whirling as I asked the question.

"Yes, Teddy Remus Lupin is my godson, Ginny and I have made sure he knows he is just as much our son to us as James and Albus are. If it didn't require changing his last name I or his grandmother would have adopted him years ago." Moony's face drained of all color.

 ** _Remus_**

I had a son in the future, how could I do that to this child, to his mother? He was living with James and Lilly's son, did both of us die, could I have killed her on a full moon night. My head was still spinning with questions when I heard my friend speak up.

"Who from our school days is still alive?" it was Padfoot

"Minerva is the headmistress at Hogwarts I'll owl her," Harry replied. I took this moment to look at my son his hair was a deep purple now and fell in front of his eyes, He was looking at his shoes avoiding the eyes of me and my friends.

"So Ginevra," James broke the silence.

"you can call me Ginny Mr. Potter, are you guys hungry?"

"Some tea would really hit the spot may I come to help you?" Lilly smiled at her future daughter in law.

"I'd be honored," the oddly older redhead remarked. After the girls left Teddy spoke up.

"I'm sorry I threatened you, I just thought it was a sick joke." He still hadn't looked up from his shoes and sounded like he was holding back tears. I could hear a small cry that hadn't gotten loud enough to reach the octave the others can hear, but Teddy heard it.

"Gin, Lilly is awake I'll get her," he quickly ran up the stairs. James was staring at his grandsons.

"Are you really our Grandpa James?" little James asked Prongs nodded "uncle Sirus and uncle Remus too" we nodded "Teddy's grandma talks about you two a lot. who are you." he turned to wormtail.

"My name is Peter," the child's eye went wide.

"Like the rat?" Albus didn't notice his father's eyes instantly sought him out.

"Al, go help your mother, James you too." Harry looked wiry as he looked back at us after the young ones left. "There are certain things I can't tell you, for instance, the messy details on why Albus bares Snape's name over Peter's; and what happened to Teddy's parents." My eyes focused on the man speaking and he seemed to know the question within, we must have been very close in his time."No, Moony, you loved her more than anything and didn't hurt her except when you tried to convince her to stay away from you. He can't sleep on full moon nights and has some heightened senses, but is far from a werewolf."

While that news rid me of some of my fears there were still many questions. "Harry, are we close, were we close?"

"Yes, but not as close as I would have liked. After my parents died the three of you weren't able to care for me for one reason or another so I lived with my aunt Petunia. Remus you had the most means to visit but were instructed not to, however once it became known id started going to Hogwarts you started checking in from afar, or so Hagrid told me. You started having tea with him once a month then in my third year became my teacher. You were amazing but only able to teach for one year before your secret got out. After that I only got to see you on breaks." I watched my son come down the stairs with a small bundle in his arms. He walked over and handed the bundle to Harry. "Thanks Pup, you know looking at them isn't going to hurt anything." Slowly he lifted his eyes to meet mine they were filled with tears.

"Hi, how old are you?"

"eleven"

"Harry do you mind letting Teddy and I get acquainted in another room?"

"As long as its okay with Teddy." He turned to look at the boy "Pup, you may take him to your room if you like" the kid nodded before addressing me.

"Fallow me my room is upstairs."

 **James**

I looked at the sleeping bundle in Harry's arms and he spoke to the other father son pair in the room. She was beautiful so much like those old muggle pictures Lilly showed me of herself when she was small. Red hair stuck to her tiny head.

"Has he who must not be named been defeated?" I asked suddenly worried about this tiny life before me.

"Yes." that's all Harry said but I had to know how, and when. Maybe I could make it happen sooner save more people.

"Please son tell me how and when."

"He has what's known as horcrux's, seven of them. A locket,


End file.
